1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a suspension to which particles, in particular corundum particles, have been added onto a base plate, wherein the device has an applicator roll and a metering roll interacting with the applicator roll.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A device is known, e.g., from DE 20 2004 018 710. The suspension to be applied is applied to the rotating metering roll and applied to the applicator roll by the metering roll. The quantity of the suspension to be applied is adjusted via a doctor blade located on the metering axis. The suspension is then applied to the surface of the base plate by the applicator roll.
The disadvantage of such a device is that a reservoir of the suspension to be applied must be placed upstream in the direction of rotation of the doctor blade located on the metering roll, in order to guarantee an application that is uniform over the entire width of the roll. A relatively large amount of the suspension, e.g., containing corundum, is therefore always available in the device, which leads to increased production costs. Moreover, the suspension has a relatively long dwell time in the reservoir. A sedimentation of the solid particles contained in the suspension thereby occurs at least in part. The suspension therefore no longer has a homogenous particle density, which leads to an irregular distribution of the particles on the base plate.